


A fellow Displaced Traveller

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [2]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: While discussing how long Mother Askani intends to leave their minds in this new world Nate and Sam encounter another refugee from the Age of Apocalypse fighting what appears to be Lawyers
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time The Lesson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881943





	A fellow Displaced Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stoppe dworking on this series.

A fellow Displaced Traveler

They finally found Nate some serviceable material to work with in an abandoned building. He sat watching as Nate reconfigured the molecules into his normal outfit. He told him that he didn’t have to but Nate did the same for his clothes and pulled the ink from his skin. His face stung from the removal of the tattoos but he was glad to rid of them. “There now you don’t look like one of Sinister’s lackeys.” Nate said. “So how long do you think she’s going to leave us here?”

“I have no idea,” He wasn’t sure he should bring this up but Nate should know. “Something like this happened to Scott and Jean once and they spent ten years raising Cable in the future.” He saw Nate frown then and knew the other man understood now.

“So we could be here for a while,” Nate said and then frowned. “I sense something, someone in trouble but there is something almost familiar about them.” He immediately got up and took off as Nate pointed out the way. They flew for a while and then Nate said suddenly, “There running from those lawyers?”

It was a surreal sight a dark haired woman with Asian features and a set of claws like Wolverine’s was attempting to fight off a group of what could only be called Lawyers. “Looks like they are trying to drag her over there,” He said pointing out the portal. “I’ll grab her you throw them back where they came from.” He dived down and blasting through grabbed a hold of her. “Hang on I’ve got you.” He could hear the lawyers threatening to sue as Nate shoved them back in the portal which vanished with a pop.

“Get your hands off me Guthrie,” the woman yelled and tried to cut his head off. He was glad his blast field was still up but he still dropped her in shock. “I don’t know how you came back to life but I’ll send you back to the grave.”

“Enough,” Nate said dropping down and gripping the startled woman with his TK. He then frowned looking at her. “She’s from my world Sam that explains why she hates you but how did she end up here.”

“Let me go,” the girl said and then stopped talking. He guessed Nate was giving her a crash course on their history and the whole alternate reality thing. “I see you can let me down now.” She said and he released her. “I’m sorry but you look just like an enemy.”

“It is fine,” He said and then though about something. “How did you get to this world it isn’t yours?” He could tell she was confused by everything that happened but it didn’t take her long to recover.

“I was grabbed by this woman with multiple arms who took me to this bloated green thing that said he was going to put me in a show called Daddy’s little girl.” She said with a snort. “I managed to escape on the way to what he called the set and eventually found a room with all sorts of portals.” She was frowning then, “That’s when those things showed up and I was forced to jump into the closest portal this one.” She looked a bit lost then and said, “I guess I’m stuck here so what now.”

“We find the X-men,” Nate said as if it was the most obvious course of action. “We don’t know how bad this world is but there have to be X-men fighting against Apocalypse or whoever else controls this world.” Nate then looked at the girl. “I’m Nate Grey and you already know Sam’s name.”

“I’m Kiriko Yashida, the daughter of Weapon X and Mariko Yashida.” She said and then she seemed to stare at Nate. “So you really are from my world you disappeared in the final battle against Apocalypse.”

“That was a long time ago,” Nate said though it really hadn’t been that long. “We should find anyone we can and I can read their mind to find out how bad things are.” He nodded and Kirika did the same. It looked like they weren’t going to be alone on this world after all.

The End.


End file.
